The Umbreon and Her Prince
by The-Sad-Umbreon
Summary: A short story about an umbreon/eevee she loves this boy that had JUST became a trainer she becomes his first capture and then stays out all night getting berries and water then makes them both breakfast sleeps in his arms till they had almost finished catching a ralts and then fun stuff read to see what the fun stuff is and how their already given information unfolds out. See ya ;)


Once upon a time in the Pokemon world I lived my name is Lunar though most know me by Star, here's the tale. I'm human but I could always turn into a jet black eevee with midnight blue eyes. One day she was following Solar, a boy a year younger than her, she wanted to be his Pokemon. So when he set up camp and he looked at her with his forest emerald eyes, and patted be side him, she was so happy and she complyed.

"I'm guessing you want to be my pokemon" he said and I nodded.

"Then here" he said and set down a pokeball that looked like a umbreon. I was so happy I evolved into a blue eyed, red ringed Umberon a shiny is yellow eyed and blue ringed and a normal one is yellow eyed and blue ringed . He nodded and then I put my newly sleek paw on the button. I was quickly captured then let out. I layed right up against him nuzzling him.

When he fell asleep I got up and started looking for berries. After a was atleast a foot into the forest I turned human and I looked in every bush and on every tree. Imaged to find a lot of them I wrapped them in a giant leaf and made a bucket out of the other and got water. When I was done I took both into camp and refilled his water with the bucket. When I looked up I saw the sun rising I got some long sticks and stuck berries on them. A got fire wood and started a fire then I turned back into a umbreon and started cooking the berries.

When he woke I was putting out the fire with the extra water. I went to wake him and bring him his breakfast but he was already awake. So I just brought him his berry-cabobs. He look at me confused.

After a minute he asked "you made us breakfast" I nod.

I turn my head to the side and "on bre umbreon bre um" (do you not like that I did it)

He shakes his head getting what I was saying to some extent and responds "it's not that I don't like berry-cabobs I'm just surprised that you made it since I thought you'd be asleep when I woke up, ... Lunar ... Yeah that's what I'll call you when we're alone ... But I'll call you Star when other people are around." I go get my berry-cabobs, then start eating next to him while he eats with a look of pure happy surpise. We eat for a while then he gets up and picks up camp finding his water completely refilled and the extra berriesyoAfter he finished packing up he picked me up and we started walking I soon fell asleep, I woke up to a wild _female_ ralts encounter he was close to being able to catch it. When he grabbed a normal pokeball and threw it, I was afraid he should catch it and afraid he wouldn't catch it, so when I heard the ping I let out a breath. he recalled his piplup Thompson, and named the ralts; Earls.

He sees me awake and says "mornin' Lunar I can tell from how much food you got, my water being refilled, and how fast you fell asleep that you stayed up all last night. Why did you do that" I responded by brushing my body against and between his legs like a cat. We keep walking for an hour then we set up camp early, he makes dinner, after playing with me for a couple hours, and we eat.

We go to bed right up against eachother him only wearing shorts. When I thought he fell asleep I turned human and got into a night gown, right after I did that I saw him looking at me with the same eyes I had when I thought of him at the mirror lake, love? He grabs me and gently puts me right up against him, and whispers "I knew it but don't worry I'm not going to release you, your mine now" and we sleep in eachother embrace the rest of the night in the morning we move off the path and into a small clearing in a dense part of the forest.

We stay there for a couple days then we leave and travel for years. At this time I'm 19 and he's 18 we are in a cabin in that clearing we stayed a few days in all those years ago. I'm waiting for him to return home. I've been waiting a few days. I hear his footsteps. He walks in and tells me about why he had to stay in town "... The fisherman asked me to help him and by lending him Thompson (he's an empoleon now) and I had to wait to get this finished" he pull out a ring and continues "Lunar 'Star'Shadowflame will you do me the greatest honor and marry me".I nod like my life depended on it and squeal yes over and over like a thousand times. He puts the ring on my finger. A half a year of planning later our wedding goes off without a hitch.

15 months later I give birth to twins a boy we named Shade and a girl we named Eclipse. When they first opened their eyes Solar and I said in unison "welcome to the world little Eclipse Glowrain and little Shade Shadowflame" and at this time my pokeball now looks just like me.


End file.
